Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a loudspeaker system.
Description of the Related Art
Loudspeakers are well known devices which are designed to convert electrical energy signals into corresponding acoustical energy sound waves. Such loudspeakers typically include a closed box-shaped housing or similar enclosure having one or more individual speakers mounted on an edge thereof. The speakers face outwardly from the enclosure such that the sound waves are emitted forwardly therefrom. When more than one speaker is provided on the enclosure, an electronic cross over circuit is usually provided to divide the electrical signals. The nature of the sounds generated by the loudspeaker is dependent upon many factors, including the size and shape of the enclosure, the size and number of speakers mounted within the enclosure, and the electronic cross over circuit.
Speaker enclosures have been generally constructed with rectangular planer sidewalls and have had a rectangular or square horizontal cross section. As the loudspeaker system contained therein moves to produce the sound, these structures are characterized by vibration and standing waves as well as diffracted waves caused by sharp boundaries of the sidewalls of the enclosure which lessens the quality of the sound response.
One drawback with current stereo loudspeaker arrangements is that the created stereophonic effect hardly gives an impression of a depth-expanded sound. The sound field seems to come flat out of the wall.
In the field of sound reproduction, it is desirable to have a loudspeaker system that exists as a stand alone or single device or unit, such that it can be readily set up, moved, or transported, and where the design and placement of the speakers is optimized to attain high quality sound reproduction.
In a system of two loudspeakers (with or without a separated dedicated subwoofer), it is to some degree possible to create a depth extension of the sound field (particularly within the medium level of the loudspeakers) but the impression of the space of the performance remains inadequate.
What is needed is a speaker system which can achieve high power, low distortion in a compact package.